Power Rangers Marathon
This page is for all Power Rangers Marathon: (This is the new page for the start for 2013 PR Marathon) Power Rangers "Colors of Courage" Marathon The Blue Ranger Marathon featuring: The Blue Ranger Air on: Tuesday Febuary 26 2013 From 5:00pm to 8:00pm *Power Rangers Turbo "Chase Into Space" Part 1 & 2: Part 1- Justin faces the possibility of having to move away and the Turbo Rangers charge into their final battle. Part 2- Unable to hold off the army of Piranahtrons, the Rangers convince the commander of NASADA to let them take the space shuttle. *Power Rangers DinoThunder "Game On": Ethan is sucked into a video game. *Power Rangers Jungle Fury "The Blind Leading the Blind": Theo spreads his focus too thin and his teammates question his effectiveness. *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue "The Chosen Path": Chad works to regain the respect of his martial arts instructor. *Power Rangers Super Samurai "Kevin's Choice": Kevin is unable to help the team when a Nighlok eats his Samuraizer; Dayu and Deker make a deal with Serrator. The Yellow Ranger Marathon featuring: The Yellow Ranger Air on: Wednesday Febuary 27 2013 From 5:00pm to 8:00pm *Power Rangers: RPM "Ranger Yellow, Part I & II": Part- The Landsdowns are determined that Summer marry into a wealthy family so no one will know they are actually poor, and so that she can obtain the black diamond. Part- Summer foils Venjix's plan during the wedding, allowing her parents to see the woman she has become. *Power Rangers DinoThunder "It's a Mad Mad Mackerel": Elsa turns a happy fish mascot, Marty the Mackerel, into a monster; the White Ranger becomes second in command to Mesogog. *Power Rangers Time Force "Future Unknown": Katie worries that her actions in the present might be damaging to the timeline. *Power Rangers Jungle Fury "Way of the Master": Pangolin proves to be too tough for the Rangers who must now rely on a powerful weapon called the Jungle Mace. *Power Rangers Samurai "Sticks and Stones": Emily is unaffected when a Nighlok uses insults as a physical weapon. The Green Ranger Marathon featuring: The Green Ranger Air on: Thursday Febuary 28 2013 From 5:00pm to 8:00pm *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Green With Evil: Out of Control": Using a power coin, Rita bewitches a new student at Angel Grove High and turns him into the Green Ranger, setting him against the Power Rangers. *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Green With Evil: Jason's Battle": Tommy manages to trap Jason in the Dark Dimension. *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Green With Evil: The Rescue": Zordon leaves the Power Rangers on their own as Goldar begins his attack on the city. *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Green With Evil: Eclipsing Megazord": The Green Ranger works on destroying Zordon's communicator; Rita blocks the sun with a lunar eclipse. *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Green With Evil: Breaking the Spell": The Rangers destroy the Sword of Darkness; Alpha restores the Command Center and brings Zordon back; Jason tries to convince Tommy to join forces with Zordon. *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Gung Ho!": Jason and Tommy must work together to put a stop to Rita's Super Putties.